EP095
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=タイプ・ワイルド | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboard=井硲清高 | director=井硲清高 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP091-EP100 | footnotes=* }} A Shipful of Shivers (Japanese: ゆうれいせんとゆうれいポケモン！ Ghost Ship and Ghost Pokémon!) is the 95th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 6, 1999 and in the United States on March 25, 2000. Blurb Ash, Tracey and Misty find more excitement than they bargain for when they reach their next destination. Professor Oak tells them that divers have recovered an Orange League Championship trophy off the coast of Moro Island that dates back over three hundred years! The trophy is on display at the Moro Island Museum of Art for all to see. By the time they get to the museum, Team Rocket has already paid a visit and now it's up to our heroes to track them down! Plot and come across Moro Island and eat at the Pokémon Center. Afterwards, they call , who informs them about the discovery of a 300-year-old official Orange League Winner's Trophy. They decide to go to the museum the following day and to take a look. Meanwhile, breaks into the museum and steals the trophy. During the escape, James accidentally falls and leaves his shape holding the trophy on the ground. When the group gets to the museum, they learn from Officer Jenny that the trophy has been stolen. A pair of footprints and the shape in the mud of the thief holding the trophy are the only clues. Ash, , and decide to investigate. Not far from there, they find Team Rocket behind some bushes, mentioning their mischief during the previous night. Ash and his friends begin chasing them, but Team Rocket escapes using a -shaped boat. Ash's group gets on Lapras and continues the chase. Suddenly, a thick fog catches Team Rocket, who eventually find an abandoned ship. They decide to use it as a hideaway, but a ghost appears just behind them. Scared, they try to run away, but the ship is in a poor condition and they fall through the floor to a lower level. Two ghosts begin harassing them and take the trophy from James's bag. After that, the two ghosts attack Team Rocket and haul them off. Ash and his friends find the ship and notice the Seadra-shaped boat is empty next to it. As they get on the ship, Misty starts shivering and falls into a hole in the floor. The gang starts looking for Togepi; when they finally find it, it is playing with the two ghosts in one of the cabins, and the Orange League trophy is lying on a bedside table. Ash sends out Bulbasaur, but it realizes the ghosts are playing with Togepi, not frightening it. Misty calls out , who uncovers the true identity of the ghosts behind the sheets: and . Ash and his friends say they want the trophy, but Gastly and Haunter refuse to hand it over. Team Rocket gets to the cabin and starts fighting the ghosts to get the trophy back, but they are unsuccessful and faint. Haunter takes control of and makes it relay the history of the two ghosts. Meanwhile, Gastly creates an illusion to show with images of what Haunter was talking about. Three centuries before, the Gastly and Haunter's Trainer was the captain of the ship. He was a well-known Pokémon Trainer and managed to win the Orange League, with the ancient trophy on the bedside table belonging to him. However, a storm put an end to his life and the ship sank. Gastly and Haunter had been watching over their master's trophy for three centuries until some weeks before, when a group of researchers found the sunken ship and took the trophy away. They drove the ship to surface again so they could recover it. When Haunter finishes talking, Meowth wakes up Jessie and James, and they try to fight the ghosts again. Once more, they are blasted off. Ash and his friends understand the Pokémon's loyalty to their master even 300 years after and respect their decision. They say goodbye to Gastly and Haunter, who take the ship to the sky and depart for an unknown location. Major events * learns that he needs four Badges in order to enter the Orange League. * Ash and learn about the history of the Orange League. * James's Victreebel is revealed to know . * Jessie's Arbok is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Officer Jenny * (illusion) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's; flashback) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: : Oak talks about Shellder, says its shell is even harder than the hardest . Oak then tries to reach inside Shellder's shell to investigate, but receives a very strong on his arm. ** Pokémon senryū summary: ; Shellder is always, sticking its tongue out. * This episode marks one of the rare instances when James's Victreebel did not attach itself to anyone's head when released from its Poké Ball. ** Victreebel also chases Meowth instead of James in this episode. * This episode marks the second time that a Pokémon speaks through . The first time was by a in Tentacool & Tentacruel. * scans and even though he has encountered both Pokémon frequently and even journeyed with a for a few episodes. However, the Pokédex had no data on Haunter—or —in The Tower of Terror. Additionally, the Pokédex would not provide a full entry for Gengar until The Scheme Team. * This episode contains many gags originated by and visual similarities to the American cartoon , most notably turning to shush each other one at a time, culminating in James shushing a totem head in the museum, and the appearance of the ghost ship through the fog. The settings of a museum at night and a ghost ship in the first place are extremely similar as well. ** This can likely be attributed to the fact that the international release of the show began during production of the Orange Islands arc, which many members of production staff have stated was foremost in mind during production. * Until Commanding the Clubsplosion Crown! almost 700 episodes later, this was the last episode to show the same species of Pokémon in both the Japanese and the English version of Who's That Pokémon?. * This episode's title is formatted as A Shipful Of Shivers on the DVD menu of Australian DVDs. Errors * In a Pokémon Adventure Series book published by Golden Books based on this episode of the same name, at the end, it says that Team Rocket got blasted off by " " when it was in the actual episode. * The Captain kept his Haunter and Gastly inside regular Poké Balls, though his time was 300 years before the present. However, in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest, Sam kept his inside of an older model of Poké Ball, despite being from only 40 years before the present. * Jessie's Arbok uses , but Arbok is unable to learn Tackle in the games. * In one scene in the beginning, when Ash and are on , is seen without pupils. * In one scene in the beginning, when Tracey chuckles after Ash explains that winning the remaining two Orange League badges will be easy, Tracey's animation freezes for about a half second. * In one scene where Ash and his friends are riding on Lapras through the fog, they didn't have their backpacks for the entire time even though they had them on when they were going after Team Rocket. * Gastly's shouldn't have affected because attacks don't affect Normal types. * Victreebel's had no effect on , even though it is a Ghost/Poison type. It should have resisted the attack; instead, it appeared to be immune to the attack. * After the heist, James falls on the trophy. He rolls over with his arms covering the front of it; however, his imprint shows otherwise. Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: Double Trouble In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |he=ספינה מצמררת |hi=दरावनी शिप! |hu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 095 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Togepi de:Die Trophäe im Geisterschiff es:EP097 fr:EP095 it:EP095 ja:無印編第95話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第96集